


Day Four

by TakenByEmrys



Series: Parkner Week 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Big Dick Harley Keener, Bucky Barnes knows his memes, Harley Keener is gone for Peter Parker, M/M, Peter is also a little shit, Porn with Feelings, Size Queen Peter Parker, Smut, peter is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakenByEmrys/pseuds/TakenByEmrys
Summary: Harley and Peter are studying for their senior finals when Harley decides he needs to be completely direct with his feelings. Except Harley thinks direct is complimenting Peter's ass with a meme. Peter, speaking Harley Keener language, completely understands. Smut ensues.





	Day Four

**Author's Note:**

> Big oof on the timing. All will be up eventually, but here's day four my lovelies!

Harley and Peter were laying on the latter’s bed, trying to get as much of their chemistry homework done as possible. It was their senior year, and as Harley had transferred to Midtown Tech at the beginning of the year, they had a lot to do. But seeing that Harley had never really done any homework at his shitty public school in Rose Hill, he was reveling in the challenge. That being said, it was finals week, and they were on hour five, and the end did not look near. 

“Oh my god, I need a fucking break.” Harley tosses his notebook on the floor and collapses on the bed with a groan. Peter chuckled.

“Alright, but I have to power through, I still need to get started on bio.” Peter remains hunched over his notes. Harley turns so he can look at the object of his affections. Peter’s back is hunched like he’s about to ring a bell, and it cannot be good for his spine. He has the end of his pen shoved in his mouth as he works through a problem in his head. Harley had debated confessing his feelings for Peter a million different times, but he could never get the words out. Maybe he needed to be more physically direct instead?

“What’s your favorite meme?” Harley asks. Peter’s lashes flutter as he drags his eyes away from the equations. Harley can’t help but grin at the look of confusion on Peter’s face.

“I mean, it’s a no brainier honestly.” Peter drops into a shitty accent. “How did you defeat Captain America. We zhot him in ze legz becauze hiz zsheild iz the szize of a dinner plate and hez an idiot.” Harley snickered at Peter’s accent.

“Why is that your favorite?” Harley asks.

“Because I asked Bucky that question one day, and he responded correctly. It was, by far, the best day of my life.” Harley’s jaw drops.

“Dude, no way. No way the White Wolf watched fucking vines.” Harley sat up, a look of incredulity on his face. Peter chuckles but nods.

“I swear to god it happened. That’s why I say memes to Bucky every time I see him. I’m trying to find the depth of his knowledge.” Harley raises an eyebrow.

“Okay, but I’ve never heard him say anything back.” 

“That’s because Bucky fucking Barnes is a little shit and only responds when there’s no one else around. I even tried recording him, but he fucking knew.” Peter huffed. Harley howled with laughter. “Shut up. I’ve been trying to get him to do it for literal months!” Peter shoved Harley gently and stuck his lip out in a pout. Harley was still chuckling when he scooted up next to Peter.

“C’mon sweetheart, don’t pout.” Harley grins as Peter’s cheeks are stained the most precious pink. He had always blushed when Harley called him sweetheart, but the blush had become darker and darker the more time they spent together. Harley leans toward Peter, a cocky grin on his lips.

“My favorite, is that one with the Brittany Spears video, Hit Me Baby One More Time. Where the end has the people in the Spider-Man suits and they slap Spider-Man’s ass.” Harley’s voice is soft with just a hint of sultriness.

“And why is that?” Peter stammers. His blush has spread down his neck at this point, and Harley wonders just how far down it goes. 

“Well because after that all I could think about was how nice your ass is.” Harley smirks as Peter stammers. They are inches apart now. Harley’s eyes dart from Peter’s lips to his wide eyes. “Can I kiss you Peter?” Peter surges forward and seals their lips together. Harley groans at the ferocity. Harley sucks Peter’s bottom lip and worries it between his teeth. The superhero moans and grabs at Harley’s hips. The kiss breaks as they both gasp for air. Harley rests their foreheads together as they both breath.

“Yes. If that wasn’t clear. The answers yes. It is always yes.” Peter grins. Harley chuckles, a smile on his lips. 

“Wonder what else i can ask.” Harley smirks. Peter matches his expression.

“Well, why don’t you get your hands on that ass you think is so nice and we’ll see.” They move simultaneously. Peter’s grip on Harley’s hips tighten as he pushes the boy back on the bed. Harley reaches around and cups Peters pert ass, pulling him down with him. Peter straddles Harley easily and leans down to kiss the boy again. This one is slower. There is less fervor, seeing that they both know they have the time to enjoy the other.

Harley feels himself hardening at an incredible rate. Peter had always made his blood sing, but actually being able to kiss and touch him was other worldly. Harley’s grip on Peter’s ass tightens, causing the boy to grind down on Harley. They both gasp into the kiss as their lengths find friction. Harley feels that Peter is just as hard as he is.

“Fuck sweetheart.” Harley rumbles as Peter breaks the kiss. The boy moves down and starts nibbling on Harley’s jaw. Peter moves down, nibbling, licking, and sucking all the way to Harley’s collarbone. By the time Peter reaches his collar, Harley is a mess. His breath is coming in gasps and his pupils are blown wide. He keeps an iron grip on Peter’s ass. It’s just as firm as he always thought. He started to massage it, rolling his hands. With each roll, Peter’s body shift, rubbing their shafts together. Peter moans and scrabbles at Harley’s shirt.

“This has got to go.” Harley sits up enough for Peter to pull his shirt off. Peter’s eyes trail down Harley’s chest, stuttering over his hips and landing back on his collar.

"Like what you see?" Harley asks, raising his eyebrows. Peter gives him almost a feral grin.

"It's rather adequate." Harley's lips drop into a snarl.

"Oh i'll show you adequate." Harley growls. He snaps his hips up, grinding against Peter's length. Peter gasps and falls forward. His forearms bracket around Harley. Harley takes the opportunity to attack Peter's mouth. Harley moans as Peter threads his fingers through his hair. They break the kiss with a gasp.

"Ya know i'm still waiting for you to show me adequate." Peter smirks. Harley pulls at Peter’s shirt until he shucks it off. He runs his hands up Peter’s sides, smirking as Peter gasps at the contact. Harley reaches down and pops the button on Peter’s jeans. Peter sits back and starts to shimmy out of his jeans. He reaches forward and helps Harley out of his. Harley grabs him and pulls Peter back to him. Peter straddles Harley and leans down, sealing their lips together.

Harley bucks his hips as Peters settles on his lap. He scrabbles at the elastic of Peter’s briefs. Peter moans as Harley’s thumbs brushed his hip bones. Harley grins into the kiss and starts rubbing little circles on his hips. With each pass, Harley’s thumb falls deeper and deeper into Peter’s underwear. Peter rolls his hips at the contact.

“Fuck, Peter. Please for the love of god tell me you have lube and condoms.” Harley groans. Peter leans over Harley, reaching for the nightstand. Harley watches his muscles contract, and well, he just couldn’t help himself. Harley leans up and licks a stripe up Peter’s abs. Peter shudders as his hands fumble with the bottle of lube and condoms. As Peter leans back onto his lap, Harley eyes the half empty bottle of lube and condom box. 

“Oh shut up. I have dated people in the past.” Peter blushes at Harley’s smirk.

“You dated MJ like three years ago. You’ve dated no one since I’ve lived here.” He let out a small chuckle.

  
“Exactly. I was too preoccupied with a boy from Tennessee.” Peter grins and rolls his hips again. Harley shudders. “Less talking more fucking.” Harley nods wordlessly. Peter grins and pulls at Harley’s boxers. The boy lifts his hips and lets Peter shimmy his underwear off. Peter stares at Harley’s shaft. It’s average length, but holy fuck does it have girth. Peter practically salivates at the thought of being completely torn apart by Harley.

“Are ya just gonna stare at it, or what?” Harley drawls. Peter’s eyes flick up to him.

“I kinda just want to stare at it.” Peter says with a smirk. He darts forward and licks the underside of Harley’s length. Harley bucks with a hiss, before Peter completely envelops Harley’s in his mouth. Peter moans at how thick Harley is. He starts bobbing his head slowly. Harley’s hands fly up to grip Peter’s hair. Peter tests how much of Harley he can take, and groans when he finds he’s able to take him almost all the way.

“Fuck. Peter.” Harley grinds his teeth in concentration. Peter felt his hips shaking as Harley tried not to thrust into his mouth. Peter grips Harley’s hips and pulls. Harley gasps and his hips buck involuntarily. Peter moans around his length, spurring him on. Harley doesn’t hold back after this. He fucks Peter’s mouth with wild abandon. Peter hollows his cheeks and lets Harley do the work for him. As Harley’s rhythm begins to falter, Peter pins his hips to the bed. He pulls off Harley’s length with an obscene slurp. 

“Peter, holy fuck.” Harley wheezes. Peter grins at Harley and begins crawling back up his body. Harley sits up and pushes at Peter’s briefs. Peter stands and slips them off. Harley pulls Peter back onto his lap and grips his ass again. Peter moans as Harley starts massaging his ass. Harley starts nibbling on Peter’s collarbone. He reaches for the lube and coats his fingers with it. Peter shudders as one of Harley’s fingers caress his hole. 

Harley sucks hard on Peter’s collarbone as he gently pushes a finger in. Peter bucks at the sensation. Harley slowly moves his finger in and out, slowly stretching Peter. He adds another finger as he feels Peter practically melt when he brushes against his prostate. He adds another finger, and finally another. Peter is writhing on his lap.

  
“Harley, I’m ready. Please.” Peter’s voice cracks with arousal.

“Are you sure? Am i adequate enough?” Harley teases. He brushes against Peter’s prostate again. He rolls a condom on with his other hand and lubes himself up.

“Harley fucking Keener, I want you to absolutely fill me with your dick. I want to feel absolutely split with you inside me.” Peter growls. Harley’s frozen, his fingers half out of Peter, and his jaw drops. Who fucking knew precious Peter Parker is absolutely filthy. Peter blinks, realizing he might have gone a bit far.

“Fucking Christ Peter.” Harley lunges forward and seals his lips against Peter’s. Harley plunders Peter’s mouth. Still sealed at the lips, Harley lifts Peter by his hips and places him on his length. Peter groans into the kiss as Harley catches on his rim. He presses down and shudders and Harley’s head pushes past his rim.

They’re both breathing heavily as Peter sinks onto Harley. It’s a slow process as he has to stop 

and adjust at every inch, but by the time Peter is fully seated on Harley, they are both panting. Peter’s eyes flutter closed as he lets the feeling wash over him. He is well and truly full. He is being split apart at the seams. 

“Peter.” Harley gasps. He grips Peter’s thighs, his fingers pressing into the trembling muscles. “Talk to me sweetheart, tell me what yer feeling.” He manages to gasp out the words. Peter takes a deep breath before answering.

“I feel like I'm a god damn queen, and your dick is my fucking throne.” Peter’s eyes open and find Harley’s. The boy’s breath catches at the look in Peter’s eyes. Peter rises slowly, almost pulling all the way off Harley, before sliding back down.

Harley pants as Peter’s heat envelops him again. He’s so fucking tight that Harley shudders at the feeling. Peter begins a slow rhythm, rising and falling on Harley’s length at an easy pace. He finds Harley’s eyes and grins. He’s ready for Harley to absolutely split him. He pulls off slowly again before slamming his hips down. Harley’s spine snaps ramrod straight at the change in pace. He cries out; his hands scrabbling for purchase. Harley starts rolling his hips, meeting Peter in his thrusts. Moans are falling from Peter’s lips, and all Harley can do it watch. Harley snaps his hips up with more force this time and cries out as Peter contracts around him. Harley knew he had brushed against that, oh so sensitive, bundle of nerves.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Peter!” Harley cries out. He keeps snapping his hips, reveling as Peter completely unravels on top of him. Peter cries out as his rhythm starts to disintegrate. 

“Harley!” That’s all the warning Harley receives before Peter is cumming on his chest. Peter muscles contract as he reaches his climax. Harley loses himself in the tight heat of Peter. He lets himself fall over the edge and he follows Peter.

Peter collapses forward on Harley’s chest. Harley shudders and cards his fingers through the boys hair. Peter takes a deep breath and groans.

“Well, you showed me adequate.” Peter croaks. Harley doesn’t stop the chuckles that fall from his mouth. “Shut up.” Peter grumbles into Harley’s collar. 

“Oh come on. I can’t tease my size queen?” Harley grins. Peter rolls his eyes and pulls off of Harley. Harley rolls the condom off and tosses it in the trash. 

“Your size queen, huh?” Peter asks. Harley pulls him back into his chest and wraps his arms around him with a hum.

  
“Oh yea. You’re mine now, Parker.” Harley nips at Peter’s shoulder. The boy laughs, but doesn’t deny Harley. “So, who else did you date? Out of curiosity.” He watches Peter’s ears turn bright pink.

“Okay, you can never, ever, tell Tony, but Harry Osborn.” Peter murmurs. Harley chokes on air.

“You did not?” Harley half cries. “Like after all Oscorp did to you?” Peter rolls his eyes and gives Harley a heartless glare.

“Normans an asshole, but Harry's still a teenager. He wasn’t involved at all. It didn’t end well, but still, not involved. Besides, as you said, I’m yours now Keener. You’re stuck with me.” Harley’s body shakes with laughter. “You know, you never did get your hands on this ass very much.”

“Give me twenty and i’ll happily worship that ass.” Harley nuzzles into Peter’s hair and takes a deep breath. Peter chuckles, but relaxes into Harley’s embrace with ease.


End file.
